earth_27fandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Wayne
1972 - 1986 The son of Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife, Martha, Bruce was the sole heir of the Wayne family fortune. The Wayne family was one of the five great founding families of Gotham (the others being the Kanes, Elliots, Cobblepots, and Crownes). By all accounts, Bruce had a blessed early childhood where his natural intelligence and athleticism were praised by his parents, though his mother had always insisted that he be taught to use his talents to leave the world better than when he entered it. Bruce also developed a close relationship with the butler of the Wayne Estate, Alfred Pennyworth. Among Bruce's interests was a love for cinema and so it was that Thomas and Martha took Bruce to the Monarch Theater every Thursday evening. On June 26th, 1980, Thomas, Martha, and eight-year-old Bruce were walking back to their car after an evening showing. As they took a shortcut through an alleyway in Park Row, the family was held at gunpoint by a petty criminal, Joseph Chilton (aka: 'Joe Chill'). When the clasp of Martha's pearl necklace got caught and Thomas abruptly moved to help his wife, the mugger got spooked and shot Thomas. When a scream followed, Joe fired a second shot, killing Martha instantly. Horrified by what he had done, Chill then fled, leaving the orphaned Bruce spattered in blood and standing among scattered pearls. After that heinous act, Bruce was raised by Alfred Pennyworth and Dr. Leslie Thompkins, a friend, and colleague of Thomas Wayne. At school, Bruce became isolated, only finding friendship in Tommy Elliot outside of his home. Consumed by a need for justice, Bruce felt little comfort when his parents' killer was apprehended four years later by Detective Jim Gordon. Bruce's eyes had been opened to the level of crime that infested Gotham and was determined to do something about it. He had already been training his body, mind, and various skills with Alfred and multiple tutors, but Bruce knew he would have to leave Gotham if he was going to save it. At 14 years old, Bruce graduated high school early and went abroad. 1986 - 1997 After graduating high school early at age 14, Bruce Wayne began a global sojourn, attending courses at Cambridge, the Sorbonne, and other European universities. During this time, Bruce also moonlighted with less established mentors who would school Bruce in taverns, back-alleys, and empty warehouses. However, he never stayed long, often dropping out. At age 21, Bruce returned to the States and joined the FBI. He lasted exactly four weeks before he again dropped out in favor of backpacking across Europe and Asia on a whim, or at least that's what he told everyone. In truth, Bruce had realized that the sort of justice he sought would not be gained through official channels. Due to his activities in Europe, Bruce had caught the interest of a man called Henri Ducard. Ducard offered Bruce the justice he sought and thus convinced Bruce to join the League of Assassins. It did not take long for Bruce to deduce that Henri Ducard was simply the operational alias used by Ra's al Ghul, the 'immortal mastermind' of the League, but Bruce did not care. Ra's was offering what Bruce thought he needed. In short time, Bruce had become an elite member of Ra's al Ghul's inner circle under the League name of 'Khuffash' and even married Talia al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul's own daughter. Other than that, I cannot verify much other information as Bruce does not like to talk about it and it seems as though Ra's himself has ordered his subordinates to not discuss much of Bruce's time with the League. What we do know is that at some point, there was a falling out and Bruce left the League and returned to Gotham, intent on pursuing a new kind of crusade. USER NOTE: While what exactly transpired between Bruce and Ra's to cause this exodus remains a mystery, I have some theories. I puse^sct ta>ht whiel/ Ucbre amy ah$dere ot a ec@tain o(ed of cuondct